


Trouble Sleeping (a 100 story)

by dldwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldwrites/pseuds/dldwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris realizes her true feelings for Barry upon his return from Earth-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Sleeping (a 100 story)

Husband and wife. 

Barry’s stunning revelation about their Earth-2 counterparts had kept Iris from sleeping all night. Or maybe it was the realization that being married to Barry on another Earth didn’t sound as unbelievable to her as it should that caused sleep to elude her.

It seemed like years since he had confessed his love for her on their Earth. So much had happened. Yet, she couldn’t quiet the tiny voice inside her head that was saying, go to him. 

Did she dare? 

Yes. Iris’ heart led her to his door. She knocked and he opened, looking confused.

“Barry…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back guys. Graduating from college and looking for a job kept me away. But I hope you enjoy. Per usual, the title is inspired by a song. This one being Corinne Bailey Rae's "Trouble Sleeping." I love this song so much. The lyrics make me think of Iris' situation with Barry. Give it a listen some time. There may or may not be a sequel. ;)


End file.
